Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by JSLaughton
Summary: Only the unfinished, last chapter, but I'll upload the reat soon and then you'll understand it! lol


How Harry finds out re: Rose  
Flushed with his success about the Quidditch victory over Ravenclaw, Harry walked into the empty common room to put his broom away before joining the party in the Great Hall.  
  
He walked over to the boy's dormitory, when he heard a crash behind him. He whirled around. Nothing was there. Yet he had heard a huge bang and someone falling.  
  
"Hello?" Nothing. This wasn't right, he was sure he had heard something. He stood still, listening. Only a new noise came . . . crying. Rose! Harry hurried up to the girl's dormitory, he was just about to knock on the door, when Rose banged out, tears pouring down her face. In her hand was another letter. Without thinking, Harry threw out his hand and grabbed it. "Harry!" shouted Rose, frightened. "Give it back!" "What are these letters about, Rose?" asked Harry, as he opened it to read. "It's none of your business, Harry." She said angrily. "Give it back now!" But it was too late; Harry just managed to open the letter, which was written in a strangely familiar handwriting . . .  
  
Dear Rosemary, Why do you not return my letters? It seems that you do not fully understand your full heritage as my Granddaughter.  
  
That was as far as he got, as Rose whipped it back out of his hands. She looked furious.  
  
"I asked you not to read it! Its private!" she shouted. "What's in it?" Harry asked. "Why is Dumbledore writing to you?" Rose laughed nastily, it didn't suit her. She sounded sarcastic. "Dumbledore?! You think all my letters are from Dumbledore?! Wouldn't that be easy!" She started to walk off. "Rose!" Harry shouted after her. "Who's your other grandfather?" She shouted back in so many words for him to leave her alone, and ran out of the common room. Harry followed, unsure of what was going on. Whatever was happening, it was a very sensitive subject for Rose. He could hear her footsteps echoing all the way down the corridors, he ran and ran without a clue where he was going. Until . . . he suddenly noticed that he was heading towards the girls bathrooms on the first floor. He heard the doors slam, but, obviously as Harry was fearless when it came to girl's toilets, he just ran straight in after her. What he then saw would disturb him even more than Cedric's death. Rose was speaking Parseltongue to the tiny etching of a snake. "Open" The sink opened and Rose slid down easily, it closed before Harry could get in after her. He didn't want to, he hated speaking Parseltongue, but he didn't really have much choice in the matter. "Open" he muttered, feeling disgusted with himself as he said it. The sink opened, he slipped his wand securely up his sleeve, said 'hello again' to the tunnel before jumping down it, and revisited the tunnel he'd seen only two years before, and it hadn't been any fun then, either. *  
  
-Possibly going to be a diff chapter -  
  
When he landed with a thud on his knee's, scratching his hands up quite badly, he didn't waste any time shouting 'Ow!' or wiping them clean, he just stood up, and started to run back down to the chamber as fast as he could. The pathway to the chamber hadn't changed since he'd been there two years before - there was still all the rubble Ron had failed to move; Harry had to climb through the tiny hole he'd made. He wandered down the chamber, listening for Rose. He couldn't hear her, but he could hear the familiar hissing noise. He could hear Voldemorts snake, Nagini. He suddenly spotted Rose's shadow down the end of the tunnel. She was creeping up towards the Chamber of Secrets. Harry started creeping up silently behind her. He turned a corner, and spotted her tiny figure crouched down behind a pillar. "Rose!" He whispered. She started, and turned round. When she saw it was he, she looked wild with anger and fear, fear of what, he didn't know. "Get away from here, Harry!" she whispered, waving her hand furiously. "You don't know how much danger your in!" "Then tell me!" he whispered back. "For gods sake, Rose, what's going on?" She stood up and marched over towards him. Her eyes seemed to blaze, and she had an auror of power about her, jut like her Grandfather seemed to have when surveying the treacherous Barty Crouch Jr, or Neville's dead body on the Quidditch pitch. "Harry. This is way to dangerous." She said, in as calm a voice she could manage. "There's something I have to do, that needs to be done." Harry watched her. She was stubborn, he knew that, but she was being just plain weird now. She knew that Harry would never let her go anywhere dangerous on her own, so she was making it so that he would just give up on her all together. "Rose, if you would just tell me, I can help you." He said. "Go away." She muttered. "I've been in danger before, Rose, in fact, the past four years running I have!" "This isn't funny. Leave me alone, your standing in the way of, of . . ." "Of what?" "Not to sound clichéd here, Harry, but your standing in the way of my destiny." She turned and walked off, leaving Harry standing staring at her. What did she mean, 'her destiny'? His destiny could be at stake here too. As he was beginning to seriously suspect that Voldemort was at work here.  
  
Harry thought for a second about turning back and getting Dumbledore, but there was too much at stake here, he couldn't just turn back and leave.  
  
"FINE!" he shouted. "But that's it Rose, I'm turning back!" He stood still for a moment, and then carried on as quietly as he could. It had been three years since he had slain the Basilisk, but he could still very much feel its presence as he walked through the passage towards Salazar Slytherin's secret chamber. Rat's skeletons still lay there, and at one point he saw for the second time the enormous skin that it had once shed. Just as suddenly as three years before, he was at the door of the Chamber of Secrets. "Open." He muttered. The snakes on the door parted to let him in.  
Newchapternewchapternewchapternewchapternewchapternewchapternewchapter...  
  
The fourteen people in the chamber turned round and looked at Harry as he stared defiantly back. He had been expecting it, well, for about the past five minuets, anyway, but he still didn't understand at all why it was happening. Now he was here, he didn't really know what to do (he could here Hermione in his head now - "Act first, think later! You have to plan more, Harry!") Inside of the Chamber of Secrets were Voldemort, Rose and 12 Death Eaters, and now Harry. Rose didn't even bother to gasp as Harry came in, she knew him to well to expect him to actually turn back and leave her be, she looked very small standing there, and scared, but she had her familiar determined look in her eyes. "Harry. We were just waiting for you." Voldemort grinned. He looked exactly as Harry remembered, only stronger. Harry hadn't expected that he could get any worse, but he had. "Harry, why don't you ever LISTEN TO ME?!" Rose yelled. "Why put yourself in danger you stupid boy?" tears ran down her face, she angrily wiped them away, she seemed angriest with herself. Voldemort was still smiling in his snake-like way. Smiling in the way a cat does after it's just caught the biggest, most illusive mouse of its career. Only Harry wasn't caught quite yet. "Come, come Harry," he said shiftily. "come and claim your prize. You must think a great deal about her to come down here and rescue her." "I love her." Harry said simply, pleased to see the confused look that flashed across Voldemort's face. Love was one thing he didn't understand, the one thing Harry had up on him. "Come on then. Come and save her, if you love her." "No, I'm not stupid, give me some credit, if I'm your biggest nemesis, do you really think that I'll be thick enough to fall for the most obvious trick in the book?" "And do you really think I'd be stupid enough to try it. Come and save her Harry." "What's going on Rose?" Harry yelled, still convinced that Voldemort was playing dirty. "Whose your other grandfather? It's not him, is it? Seriously, how could he be?" He couldn't believe the words even as he said them. Rose started to walk over to him, the Death Eaters tensed up, but no spells were cased, no moves were made to stop her. 


End file.
